Compañeras Peligrosas
by almeDBZPOM456
Summary: Las personas del zoológico están aburridas de ver siempre lo mismo así que Alice decide traer algo de Japón Tokio, por lo cual llegan 2 animales nuevos que cambiaran las cosas con aventuras divertidas, dramáticas y locas. Lean :p


_**Bueno esto es un remake de un antiguo fanfic que escribiamos yo y una amiga mia X3 lo modificamos pero no demasiado, algunas cosas seran diferentes pero no todo**_

_**ATENCION: LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO NOS PERTENECEN**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Era un día soleado y muy lindo en el zoológico de Central Park en Nueva York (un día normal como siempre).<em>

_La gente iba a ver a los pingüinos y luego al hábitat de los lémures y así ver a todos los animales del zoológico. De repente Alice escucho a un hombre quejarse de que los animales siguen siendo los mismos y que no había ninguna novedad._

_Entonces fue cuando Alice pidió un intercambio del zoológico de Hoboken pero los del zoológico le dijeron que no tenían ningún animal interesante así que mejor le recomendaron que pidieran un intercambio del zoológico de Japón Tokio mishi pues tenían a dos animales que podrían ser algo nuevo para los visitantes._ _Les tomo dos días preparar el hábitat pero al fin terminaron._

-esto es extraño ¿Dónde están los humanos?- exclamo el líder

_Kowalski saca su libreta_

-según mi teoría los humanos fueron hipnotizados por calamares espaciales-

-yo creo que todos están viendo a los nuevos animales- interrumpió el más joven

-si- afirmo Rico

-¡QUEE! ¿Animales nuevos?- interrogo Skipper

-Cabo, no digas estupideces- regaño el científico

-no es ninguna estupidez Kowalski, yo vi a Alice entrar al zoológico con dos cajas- afirmo

-¿y si fue así porque camarones no dijiste nada Cabo?- regaño el cabeza plana

-bueno porque apenas me preguntaron-

_Skipper abofetea al joven_

-tenemos que hacer reconocimiento, iremos después de que cierren el zoológico-

_**6 horas después.**_

**_En el hábitat nuevo._**

-podemos hacer un agujero más o menos aquí- sugirió el más listo

_El más bajo de los pingüinos toca la puerta_

-yujuuu animales nuevos-

_En ese preciso momento salieron dos figuras que patearon a Cabo al pequeño estanque que tenía el hábitat. Después de eso se notaron que las dos figuras eran dos pingüinas_

_Solo que estas dos pingüinas tenían cabello, parecido a un cabello humano. Una de la estatura del líder con un moño morado, cabello y ojos rosas. La otra era un poco más alta que Rico pero no tanto como Kowalski, podría decirse que estaba entre los dos, de pelo rubio y ojos rosas._

_La pingüina de cabello rosa y tamaño igual al de Skipper dijo:_ -ustedes extraños ¿Quiénes son?

_Luego la de cabello rubio continúo:_

-más vale que hablen o los atacaremos-

-son solo dos pequeñas niñitas inofensivas- expreso Skipper

_El demente del grupo se acerca a la de cabello rubio_

-si son solo niñas inofensivas-

_En ese momento la chica con cabello rubio tomo a Rico de la aleta, lo levanto y lo azotó en el pisó._

-¡¿A quién le dices inofensiva?- grito ella

-auch- se quejo

_El pequeño Cabo regresando de donde lo habían lanzado se dispuso a presentarse_

-em hola yo soy Cabo ¿puedo preguntarles algo? Si no es molestia-

_A lo que la pingüina de cabello rosa respondió:_

-está bien ¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Porque me arrojaron así? eso no fue nada amable- pregunto sobándose la cabeza

-pensamos que eras un enemigo- dijeron ambas

-A no nos hemos presentado, me llamo Mireya- se presento la de pelo rosa

-mi nombre es Hina Lucy pero dime Hina- contesto la de cabello rubio

-mucho gusto conocerlas- respondió estrujando sus aletas

_Skipper al ver esto le dio otra bofetada a Cabo_

-no hagas amistades con ellas son enemigos seguramente-

-Cabo no viste como te arrogaron hasta el estanque y como lanzaron a Rico al suelo- dijo Kowalski con cara asustada

-¿no gustan pasar?-

-pero Mireya ¿Qué haces?-

-escucha Hina, estos sujetos podrían sor peligrosos, así que vamos a conocerlos mejor, tal vez así conozcamos sus debilidades en caso de que quieran atacarnos-

-a bueno ok-

_Todos entraron con cara de preocupación excepto Cabo quien entro con alegría._

_Notaron que adentro de la base era como la suya solo que está tenía más habitaciones, había una mesa, una nevera, un televisor, una alfombra y un cuadro de calaveras colgado en la pared. Ya todos en la mesa._

-bien, ¿de dónde vienen?-

-venimos del zoológico de Japón Tokio mishi- respondió Hina

-¿y de qué país son cada una?-

- yo de Japón en la ciudad de Tokio- volvió a responder la rubia

-yo solo diré que soy de Dinamarca-

-un momento-

_En ese instante Skipper saltaba directo a atacar a Mireya_

-los daneses te enviaron a buscarme ¿verdad?-

-¿los daneses? claro que no ellos no me enviaron-

_Una pelea se desato, cada uno esquivaba los ataques que se daban entre ellos dos._

-woow es impresionante- se asombro Cabo

-oye Mireya deja de jugar y túmbalo de una buena vez- grito Hina

-está bien aguafiestas-

_Después de decir eso, Mireya tumbo a Skipper._

-Hina ayúdame a sacar a estos pingüinos mal educados-

_Luego de decir esto las chicas sacaron a golpes a Skipper, Kowalski, y a Rico. Mientras que a Cabo le dieron la oportunidad de irse tranquilamente ya que el no fue grosero._

-como puede ser posible que nos sacaran a golpes unas niñas- se impactado Skipper

_Kowalski una vez más saca su libreta_

-es posible que ellas tengan un entrenamiento militar más avanzado que el nuestro-

- no lose a mi me parecieron lindas-

-¡Rico!- grito Skipper

Rico le da una bofetada a cabo

_De repente entra Marlene a su hábitat._

-hola chicos ¿Qué hacen?-

-nada agonizando de dolor- respondió triste el listo

-ahora que lo pienso los veo diferentes-

-es que están enojados por que los golpearon las pingüinas nuevas- se burlo Cabo

-entonces ya fueron a visitarlas que mal yo quería preguntarles si querían acompañarme-

-yo si quiero-

-¡negatorio! Cabo nadie ira a ese nuevo hábitat de nuevo-

-pero Skipper por favor- rogo poniéndole ojitos adorables

-bien si quieres correr el riesgo de salir golpeado, ve-

**En el hábitat de las pingüinas**

-¡Mireya, Hina, soy yo Cabo traigo a una amiga que quiero que conozcan!-

_Salen Mireya y Hina._

-ella es Marlene es una nutria-

-hola- saludaron ambas

-disculpen ¿les gustaría ir a cenar a mi hábitat para darles la bienvenida al zoológico?-

-si ¿tú qué dices Hina?-

-me da igual, mientras no estén los otros desesperados pingüinos-

-veo que no les cayeron muy bien-

**En el hábitat de Marlene.**

-¿en verdad los sacaron a golpes de su hábitat?-

-pues sí, el segundo más enano trato de atacarme-

-además el más alto era raro-

-excepto a mí, no me sacaron a golpes-

-¿Cómo terminaron aquí?-

-pues somos una raza de pingüinas muy escazas-

-por eso las demás razas nos envidian- comento Mireya

-a ¿las dos eran de Japón?-

-bueno mi amiga es de Japón yo soy de Dinamarca-

-pero si eres de Dinamarca ¿por qué terminaste en Japón? y ¿como conociste a Hina?

-si bueno eso es confidencial-

-a pero estamos entre amigos nadie dirá nada te doy mi palabra de pingüino- respondió Cabo

-está bien-

_Después de varias horas._

_Cabo estaba regresando a su hábitat, cuando entra a la base Skipper le pregunto:_

-¿Que dijeron, que quieren?, anda escúpelo-

-no puedo Skipper, les di mi palabra de pingüino- contesto firme

-¿que dijeron de mi? ¿Dijeron algo de nosotros?- interrogo Kowalski

-a creo que Hina dijo que eras raro-

-¡¿a por que siempre me dicen eso?- refunfuño golpeándose en la pared

**_De regresa al hábitat de Marlene_**

-bueno es muy impresionante- se asombro la nutria

-si siempre lo mío tiene que ser impresionante- alardeo Hina

_En lo que ellas estaban ahí, una bomba de humo estallo ahí dentro y de repente empezó a acercarse una figura extraña como un delfín._

-¡de nuevo tu!- gritaron ambas

-¿Doris?- pregunto asombrada Marlene

-¿Marlene? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?-

-este es mi hábitat-

-ups es verdad-

-Marlene, ¿conoces a esta malvada y sicópata delfín?

-¿ustedes la conocen?-

-es nuestra archienemigo la doctora Doris-

-espera, espera, Doris ¿es malvada?-

-no quería que nadie lo supiera, lo siento, tendré que asesinarte-

_En ese momento llegan los pingüinos._

-¿Qué huachinangos está pasando aquí?- escandalizo Skipper

-esto no te incumbe pingüino cabeza plana- dijo en tono molesto Mireya

-estamos enfrentando a nuestra archí enemiga- prosiguió Hina

-¿Doris?-Se pregunto llorando el científico

-¿la conoces?-pregunto la rubia

-pero claro que si, ella fue mi novia- dice con tono de presunción

-¡eso es mentira!- se quejo Doris

_De repente aparece una especie de collar gigante que atrapa a las pingüinas y a Marlene._

-no esperaba que ustedes vinieran, así que improvisare-

_Luego llegaron los escorpiones, acorralando a los pingüinos._

Doris ¿por que eres malvada?

-es un misterio muy largo que no te voy a contar-

-pero creí que tú me querías- dijo con un tono triste

-¿Cuántas veces te dije que solo te quería como amigo?-

-ya basta de novela, y hagan algo inútiles- reclamo Hina

-¡no van hacer nada!, Hina ayúdame a quitar esto- ordeno Mireya

_Trataron de romper el collar en dos aunque fue inútil_

-jajá, sabía que intentarían romper el collar así que lo hice lo suficientemente fuerte para que no pudieran romperlo-

_Mireya le susurra un plan a Hina luego las chicas dieron un salto hacia los pingüinos rebotando en ellos directo hacia Doris, lo cual la tumbo, dejando el control en el piso._

-Hina ve y presiona el botón del control- volvió a ordenar

_Hina lo presionó y se liberaron del collar._

-muy bien Hina acabemos con estos escorpiones-

_Los escorpiones que acorralaban a los pingüinos se fueron directo con Mireya y Hina._

_Cuando los pingüinos trataban de atacar a los escorpiones, Hina y Mireya se les adelantaban atacándolos y evitando que los pingüinos atacaran primero._

_Después de ya acabar con todos los escorpiones, notaron que Doris ya no estaba._

-¿donde se fue esa delfín cobarde?- grito furiosa Hina

-creo que huyo-

_Kowalski agarro el collar que las atrapo_

-Disculpen ¿Cómo rompieron este collar?-

-no lo hicimos, solo presionamos ese botón- comento la de pelo rosa señalando el control

-vamos cualquiera puede romper este collar- presumió Skipper

_Lo que el intento romperlo pero no pudo._

-haber intenta romper este pedazo-

_Lo que también intento romper el otro e igual no pudo._

-¿esto es lo mismo que el otro collar?-

-no, ese es con el que nos atraparon antes- especifico Mireya

-y ¿Cómo se escaparon de este collar?

-rompiéndolo- hablo Hina

-eso es científicamente imposible-

_Hina le arrebato el pedazo a Skipper y lo rompió con facilidad_

-ya lo había aflojado- se quejo el líder

-bueno ya es hora de irnos mañana madrugaremos-

-oh Mireya, pueden venir a visitarme cuando quieran-

_Se van las chicas_

-es muy impresionante, son más fuertes que los cuatro juntos-

-por favor Marlene eso es ridículo-

-bueno Kowalski ellas atacaron más rápido que ustedes-

-Marlene si nosotros no quisimos atacar- presumió Skipper

-si claro-con tono de sarcasmo

-bueno también nosotros ya nos vamos-

-está bien hasta mañana- se despidió Marlene

* * *

><p><strong>Esperemos les haya gustado y nos dejen un review, nos disculpamos por los errores cometidos, X3 hacemos lo que podemos, aceptamos comentarios ¡pero no criticas por favor!<br>**


End file.
